


SugaKookie's Drabble Collections

by SugaKookieTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sugakookie, bottom!Yoongi, bottom!suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookieTrash/pseuds/SugaKookieTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of how SugaKookie living up their daily life in BTS' apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> New author here.   
> It's the first time I posted my work here and also the first time I posted my work in English. English is not my mother-language, but I'll try my best to write my work as best as possible and avoid any grammar mistakes.   
> If someone can help with the grammar, I'll be really appreciate it.  
> I also posted my work on asianfanfic under a different user-name.   
> Thank you and enjoy!

Low-key Jealous

Fluff : PG 

Characters:  
Suga  
Jungkook  
Jimin

Enjoy~

Suga walked around in his room with a frown on his face. He can’t get over the image that keep replaying on his head.

Jungkook laughed out loud while seeing Jimin with his pouting-face. Jimin’s face is full with a lot of marker’s stroke from Jungkook. 

“Yah! Don’t you dare laugh at me Jungkook! Now, help me!”

“You can’t blame me for laughing, hyung! Did you see your face? It’s hilarious!”

“It’s all your fault! This mark won’t washed off Jungkook!” whine Jimin.

Jungkook who feel guilty after pranking his hyung then decided to help Jimin out. He walk to Jimin with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Relax, hyung. I guess you need to scrub it a little bit harder.” Said Jungkook while looking at Jimin face to investigate it.

“Ah, really? Aw! But, if I scrub it harder, my face surely will scratch. As an idol, that is so unacceptable.”

Jungkook just shakes his head seeing Jimin’s pouting face.

“Nah, it’s not gonna scratch hyung. Let me scrub it for you. Take it as an apology.”

“Okay.” agreed Jimin.

Jungkook took the little handkerchief and walked closer to Jimin.

He scrub it gently before he slowly tries to scrub it harder.

“Aw! Aw! Jeong Jungkook! Can you do it more gently please?”

“Yah, shut up hyung. I’m trying to do it as gently as I can.”

Jimin glared at Jungkook while mumbling softly. “I’m still your hyung, bastard. Aw!”

Jungkook laugh a little at that while keep scrubbing his hyung’s face.

Jungkook then slowly take Jimin face closer. “What are you doing?” Jimin said while panicking a little.

“Ssst. I need to scrub this part.” Jungkook slowly holding Jimin’s face closer. Jungkook bringing their face together while stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“Jungkook..”

“Stop thinking about it, Suga. Aish! I’ll go crazy.”

Suga grab a handful of his hair out of frustration. He tried to tell himself that I doesn’t matter if the maknae does actually have something going on with Jimin. It’s not his business.

But, why does he have this little uneasy feeling in him. Like, there’s something wrong with the thought of Jungkook and Jimin together.

“Whatever. I have something more important to think about.”

He decided to let his mind rest. He took his phone and headphone out before he wear his favorite jacket and beanie.

He walked out of his room with headphone already on his ears. He just about to play his music when Jungkook suddenly hold his hand.

“Yah! Suga-hyung! Where are you going?” asked Jungkook, he’s still in his previous outfit.

So, he’s still in the bathroom with Jimin, then. Suga thought bitterly. Whatever.

“Nowhere. I just need to clear my head. See you.” answer Suga coldy.

“Wait, hyung. I know what you’re thinking.”

Suga look at Jungkook weirdly. “What?”

Then, surprisingly Jungkook hold Suga’s face closer to his face and rest their forehead together.

“This thing. It’s different if I do it with you, hyung. With Jimin-hyung, I only do it for the sake of helping him washed the marker of his face. That hyung hopeless. Beside, it was my fault too. But. With you, I can’t help it.”

Suga look up at Jungkook with a glazed eyes. His face heating up. He pretty sure his face is as red as tomato.

What the hell does this kid thinking. His face is too close. And, what the hell Suga, it’s not the right time to be nervous. It’s just Jungkook.

“You can’t help, what?”

Jungkook smile genuinely. “I can’t help but fall for you.”

“Bastard.”

Jungkook just laugh at Suga’s reaction.

“You’re too cute.”

Jungkook peck Suga’s lips softly. “See you.”

Suga just stand there shocked.

“That bastard.”

He can’t help it but still smiles a little bit. He touch his lips gently. “Annoying.”

He just shakes his head and play his playlist in his phone and walked out of their apartment with a wide smile on his face.


	2. Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Suga likes Jungkook a little bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> I found it interesting that Jungkook posted a lot of selcas these days.

Wallpaper

Fluff

PG

Characters:  
Suga  
Taehyung  
J-hope

Enjoy~

“Hyung, do you see Suga-hyung? I’ve been searching for him forever. Where is he?” Taehyung asked J-hope whose being playing game on his phone.

Without looking at Taehyung, J-hope just shrugged. “I don’t know. Why don’t you asked Jungkook? He usually with Suga-hyung.”

Taehyung nodded. “Right! Jungkook-ie!” Taehyung screamed around with a phone still in his hand.

Taehyung still screaming around their apartment when Suga tapped his shoulder from behind.

“What are you screaming about? I’m trying to sleep. Don’t be too loud.” Suga protested with a mug on his hand.

“But, you’re not wearing a pajama and you hold a mug? You’re gonna sleep with that?”

Suga just looked at Taehyung weirdly. “No, you stupid. I’m thirsty. I’m gonna drink first, then go to the bed.”

Taehyung just laughed at his hyung’s answer.

“Ah! Right! I’m searching for you all this time, hyung!

"You're searching for me yet you're shouted Jungkook's name all the time. Are you okay, Taehyung-ah?"

"Yah! I'm serious hyung."

"I am too." 

Taehyung just shrugged. "Hoseok hyung said you're always with Jungkook. I've been shouted your name before, but there's no answer. And, now when I shouted Jungkook's name, Boom! You're here. You guys are match made in heaven, hyung." Taehyung said with a sparkling eyes.

Suga just shudder watched Taehyung sparkled eyes. Creepy, 

"Alright. Alright. Now, I'm here. What do you need me for?"

“This phone. Isn’t it yours?”

“My phone!”

Suga hurriedly took his phone from Taehyung’s hand with a red and panicky face. “H-how?”

“You left it in dining room when we ate lunch before, hyung. Don’t worry hyung. Nobody see it. Just me.”

“Just you?”

“Yes. Why are you panicking so much anyway?”

"N-no, nothing." Suga just laugh awkwardly. “O-okay then.” Suga put his mug back. "Thank you then. I guess. I'll just go back to my bedroom. I need sleep."

“By the way, Suga hyung. You need to change your password.” Taehyung called with a teasing grin on his face.

Suga flinched a little. “What are you talking about?” He asked with his back still turned away from Taehyung.

"Your phone's password. You still use the old one."

"Wait. How do you even know my old password?"

"Blame your lamb-skewer partner, hyung. He's too innocent."

"He ain't innocent. He's stupid." Suga muttered darkly. 

"You're better changing your password then. Why still use that maknae's birthday as a password?"

Suga didn't answer. He just stand there silently with a red face. 

"Ah, you love him too much~ Anyway, just so you know, I love your Jungkook’s selca wallpaper~”

“Yah! Kim Taehyung!”


	3. Love-Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Jungkook's pic with Suga is the cutest thing ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screamed a lot yesterday.  
> Yes, that half-selca-half-not pic is messing with my mind. But, I love it.  
> That pic kinda remind me of boyfriends who like to mess with each other's tagged picture.   
> To calm my Sugakookie feels, i decided to just wrote a drabble about it.  
> And, by the way am I the only one who see Suga being quite distant lately?   
> Hope you all enjoy this drabble too!

Love Punch

Light Angst ; Fluff

Characters:  
Suga  
Taehyung  
Jimin  
Jungkook

Enjoy~

“Hyung, what are you doing there? We’ need to take a group picture right now.”

Taehyung asked Suga whose been stand in balcony since the concert ended. BTS just come down and wrap up their concert in Nagoya.

“Ah, okay.”

Taehyung reached out for Suga’s hand. “Hyung. Are you okay? You’ve been kinda distant lately.” Taehyung asked with a worried face. Suga might be the quiet one in the group, but he’s been too distant lately. Taehyung is not the only one who realized about it. The members just wait for the right time to ask Suga, while Taehyung just asked spontaneously.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Suga answered while avoiding Taehyung’s searching eyes.

“Suga-hyung! Taehyung-hyung! We need to take a group picture right now.” Jungkook called them out with a frown on his face.

Suga waved at Jungkook lazily. “Yes, we know Jungkook. Come on, Taehyung.” Without waiting for Taehyung’s answer, he already walked out and following Jungkook.

“Aish, annoying.” Taehyung scratch his head while glared at an empty space.

“Taehyung!”

“Yeeeesss”

After group picture

“Look at Suga’s face. Why are you doing all aegyo poses lately, hyung? So cute!” Jimin cooed at Suga while pinching Suga’s cheek.

“Yah! Stay away, Jimin.” Suga glared at him and pushed Jimin’s hands away.

“Okay okay. Don’t kill me with that glare, hyung.” Jimin keep his hands up in surrender.

Suga ignored Jimin and walked to sofa at the corner of the room. He sit himself down and sigh quietly.

“You okay, hyung?” Jungkook sat beside Suga and look at his favorite hyung worriedly.

Suga just shake his head and keep quite.

“You’ve.. been distant lately, hyung. I- I really don’t want to—”

“Don’t ask then. I’m okay, Jungkook. I really am. Sorry that I make you and the others worried about me. But, I am okay. I just want some quite times. I’m okay.” Suga smile lightly at Jungkook while ruffle Jungkook’s hair.

He felt guilty that he makes all his members worried about him, but at the same times he can’t do nothing about it. He can’t even figure it out himself. 

“Okay. I’m just worried. You do know you’re my favorite, right?”

Suga’s face going red.

“A-ah, what did I say? Haha. Hyung, let take a selfie!”

Suga look at Jungkook weirdly. “W-what? Nah, I don’t want too. My face all swollen right now.”

Jungkook stared at him intensely. “Swollen? But, you look good hyung.”

Suga keep staring ahead avoided Jungkook’s eyes.

“You look pretty, hyung.”

“Shut up.” Suga muttered.

Jungkook laughed. “Okay then.”

Jungkook took his phone out. He played with it for a moment then steal a glance at his hyung.

Jungkook smirked.

He put his phone out and open his camera application.

Click.

“What was that?” Suga asked with a shocked face.

“A selfie.” Jungkook answered with a winning grin.

“But, I’m not even ready Jungkook.” Suga protested weakly.

“Ready? But, you look good hyung. See. Cute!” Jungkook teasing him while shaking his phone in front of Suga’s face.

“Are you blind? Aish whatever. Hey! What’s with your pose though? You trying to punch me? Are you have early death wish?” Suga glared at him.

Jungkook just laugh and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

“This. Is. Love-punch.”

“What even love punch?” Suga muttered. Confused.

“Wait. Love?” Suga stared at Jungkook with wide eyes.

He look back at Suga with a red face. “Fo-forget it, hyung! Ah, I’m so hungry. I’mma eat first. Bye!”

“Jungkook? What’s with him, he looks so red. Is he okay?” Jimin asked Suga while blinking innocently.

Suga just shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

Jimin shrugged too and sit beside Suga.

“Ah, Jimin. What even Love-punch supposed to mean?”

Jimin stared at Suga for awhile before chuckle quietly.

“You’re so innocent, hyung.”

“What?”


	4. Night Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How worry boyfriend Jungkook wants to support his beloved Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too excited to heard about Suga's mixtape, then JK's sudden uploaded of his short videos.  
> I like to think and imagined that JK's sudden upload is to cheer his Suga up, you know his mixtape is about to drop all the expectation must be a burden for him. Even though the time difference is so wide.  
> Delulu mind wants what it wants.  
> Enjoy!

Night-Filming

Fluff 

Suga

Jungkook 

RapMonster

Jin

~

Jungkook was about to open their apartment’s door before Jin’s voice stopped him.

“Jungkook-ah, where are you going? It’s already late.” Jin asked him with a worried face. Today and 2 days later is a days-off for BTS. They need to get a rest before they have to continue their concert.

“Ah, Jin-hyung. What are you doing there?”

Jin glared at Jungkook for ignoring his question. Such a lame way for avoiding question, Jin thought.

“I’m thirsty, I went down to take a drink and found you here, not in your room resting but about to go somewhere at freaking 3 in the morning. Now, stop avoiding my question. Where are you going to?”

Jin asked while crossing him arms in front of his chest and preparing himself to nag Jungkook about getting a rest.

“Ah- I just.. You know—”

Jin looked at Jungkook with questioning face.

“I don’t know what are you rambling about Jungkook. Get to the point, it’s late. You should be in your room and go to sleep, you need to rest. It’s not often we got a days-off.”

Jungkook sighed. “I know, hyung. But I need to go, like real quick. I’ll be home tomorrow morning. I promise!”

“Morning!?”

“Aish, what’s with the shouting here. I need to sleep, you know.” RapMonster protest while rubbing his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t blame me! Look! Jungkook was about to go at freaking 3 in the morning when he can actually use this time to rest and—

RapMonster stop Jin rambling with a long groan.

“Hyung! Why are you so clueless? He want to company Suga. Suga is filming his MV right now. I’m pretty sure, he want to company his petite fragile boyfriend.” RapMonster teased him.

Jin looked at Jungkook and RapMonster. “Eh? Really? Ah, why don’t you just said it then Jungkook. You make me worried.”

“You don’t even give me a chance to speak properly without cutting me out, hyung.” Jungkook muttered quietly.

Jin just rolled his eyes at Jungkook’s quite protest. “Okay then. You better go now, and please drive carefully, it’s already too late.”

“And you, RapMonster go back to sleep!” Jin nagged both of them.

“Such a mother!” RapMonster teased Jin. “Be careful, Jungkook.” After giving his farewell, RapMonster turn back to his room with a long yawn.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes seeing Jin and RapMonster interaction.

“I’ll go now, hyung. See you later.”

Meanwhile..

“Cut!”

“Good job, everyone! Thank you!”

Suga bowed to every staff he met with a wide smile. He can’t describe how happy he is to be able to wrap up his MV filming. His mixtape is planned to be released on early August and he can’t be more proud of himself than right now.

“Good job, you too! I guess you can rest right now. The manager will pick you up half an hour later.” Stylist noona said to him while helping him wipe his sweat out.

“Okay, thank you noona.” Suga answered with a relief smile.

He might be happy right now, but still he need to rest. It such a relief that Big Hit gave them a 3 days-off, they really need it.

Suga then walking to the corner of the waiting room. It’s a little but uncomfortable to be sleeping on the couch, still it’s better than nothing.

Suga was about to sleep when his phone ringing in the mini table beside the couch.

“What? Who’s calling at this kind of hour?” He groaned before he get up and took his phone.

“Jungkookie?” he muttered while seeing Jungkook’s name on his phone.

“Hallo?”

“Hyung! Are you done filming right now?”

“Ah, yes. What are you doing there? Why are you still up until now?”

“I was driving right now, hyung.”

“Driving? Where do you think you’re going at this hour? It’s already too late, you know.”

“I wanna see you, hyung.”

Suga face gone red within second. “Bastard, what are you even talking about. I’m already done with the filming. I’ll be there in one or two hours. We can go out tomorrow afternoon. It’s like 3 morning here.”

“I can’t wait for one or two hours to meet you, hyung.”

“Don’t overact, Jungkook. You know I need to wait for manager.”

“You don’t need manager.”

“What? Of course I need him. I don’t bring my car here.”

“I know, that’s why I’m outside your door now.”

“What!?” suga shout in surprise.

“Open the door, hyung.” Jungkook said then hang up his call.

“Did he just hang up on me? Stupid.”

Suga nimble his lower lips, confused. Did Jungkook really outside his room right now? But what’s he doing?

He then decided to just see it for himself then open his room’s door.

He just sigh in annoyance when he sees no one. “Just like I thought..”

He just about to turn around when a pair of arms engulfed him from behind. “Hyung!”

Suga turn around in surprised. “Jungkookie! You’re really here!”

Jungkook laughed. “Of course I am. Why would I lie to you?”

Suga just shrugged. “I don’t know. Teasing me, maybe?”

“No, I do not. Here. Foods. I’m sure you forgot to eat. Here, eat it.”

“But, manager is about to come, like—10 minutes from now.”

“No, hyung. I already told him that I’m going to pick you up.”

“Aish, okay okay. How about we go home now then I’ll eat at apartment.”

“Okay, I’ll be there to watch you so you can lie to me. You have to eat.”

Suga laugh fondly at Jungkook’s worried face. “I know. Let’s go home.”

BTS’ apartment

“Jungkook!” Suga whined seeing Jungkook who just sleeping around comfortably on his bed.

“Yes, hyung?” Jungkook answered while blinking innocently at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. What are you doing in my bed? We need to eat right? Let’s go to the dining room.”

“Too lazy. I like your bed, hyung. It’s comfortable and it smells like you.”

Jungkook groaned while hugging Suga’s pillow.

“Yah! That’s creepy!”

Jungkook laugh while avoiding Suga’s hit. “You just eat there, hyung. I’m gonna update something on our twitter.”

“At this hour?”

“Yes, so they know not only you that got less sleep, but Jungkook here is the same.”

“Bastard. They will not thinking that we spent time together. They probably thought that you’re with V or Jimin.” Suga said with a bitter smile.

Jungkook come over to Suga’s side and side-hug him. “Nah, whatever they’re thinking about is none of our business, right? You told me that. Now, just enjoy your time with me. Professional entertainer.”

“Is there a hidden innuendo?”

“Nah, you too tired for that, hyung.”

“Yah! Pervert bastard!”

“Love you too hyung!”


End file.
